Schindler 3100
Schindler 3100 is Schindler's machine room less elevator model for low-rise buildings. This model was released in 2005 and was initially only available in Europe. Now, it is sold in the United States, Canada, India, Middle East, and certain countries. Overview The Schindler 3100 machine room less passenger elevator is very similar to Schindler 3300; it uses the same hoisting machine, controller, STM flat belt ropes and door components. It is designed for low-rise commercial and residential buildings up to 7 floors (for older installations) and 10 floors (for latest installations), can run up to 1 meters per second and can travel up to 20 meters (for older installations) and 30 meters (for latest installations). However, unlike the 3300, the 3100 elevator has a more basic appearance, featuring painted or stainless steel interior walls and a simple looking FIGL fixtures lineup. Schindler 3100 is designed for small low-rise residential buildings. The version sold in India is known as 3100 IN which was introduced in 2011. In the United States & Canada, this model was introduced in September 2016 and it was believed to be a replacement model of the Schindler 330A, although it is still being sold. Unlike the European and Indian version, the U.S. version only serves up to three floors. In California, the Schindler 3100 elevator is not sold, because it does not meet California code. However instead, there is a 3300 product called "Schindler Optimized 3300" that is specifically for California installs. It appears to have the same specifications as the 3100. Specs Europe *Machine room less with gearless machine and VVVF controller *Pick-up and down collective control system *Capacities: **535/625/675 kilograms (or 7/8/9 persons) for older/earlier batch **450/480/630 kilograms (or 6/8 persons) for later batch *0.63 or 1 meters per second speeds *20 meters of travel distance (for older installations) and 30 meters of travel distance (for latest installations) *Serves up to 7 floors (for older installations) and 10 floors (for latest installations) *Single or double entrances *Two speed telescopic opening doors (with Fermator Group door components) *FI GL (older installations) and FI GS (latest installations) fixtures India (3100 IN) *Machine room less with gearless machine and VVVF controller *Full and down collective control system *340/408/476/544 kilograms (or 5/6/7/8 persons) capacities *0.63 or 1 meters per second speeds *45 meters of travel distance *Serves up to 16 floors *Single entrance only *Two speed telescopic opening doors *FI GS fixtures Middle East *Machine room less with gearless machine and VVVF controller *Full and down collective control system *450/480/630 kilograms (or 5/6/8 persons) capacities *0.63 or 1 meters per second speeds *30 meters of travel distance *Serves up to 10 floors *Single entrance only *Two speed telescopic opening doors *FI GS fixtures United States & Canada *Machine room less with gearless machine and VVVF controller *Miconic NX microprocessor *Selective collective control system *2100-3500 LBS (or 13-21 persons) capacities *100 FPM (or 0.5 m/s) speed *48 feet (or 14.6 meters) of travel distance, raised to 56 feet in 2019 *Only serves up to 3 floors *Single or double entrances *Center opening or two speed telescopic opening doors (door operator and shaft door component provided by Fermator Group) *ADA compliant FI GS fixtures Notable installations Europe & other countries *De la Sarthe Street, Brest, France (2014) *Urbanização do Espartal, Algarve, Portugal (2011) *Garellano Towers, Bilbao, Spain (2013) *Droningensgate 67, Narvik, Norway *Wiels Plass 2, Halden, Norway *Elisabeth Hospital, Sátoraljaújhely, Hungary (2012) *Kromolj, Sarajevo, Bosnia and Herzegovia (2015) *Park Boutique Hotel, Varaždin, Croatia (2015) *Atrium Shopping Centre, Karlovy Vary, Czech Republic *Canberra International Airport, Canberra, Australia (2009) *Westown Residence, Giza, Egypt (2013) India (3100 IN) *Primanti, Gurgaon (2013) *Marbella, Gurgaon (2014) United States *Cleveland Clinic, Cleveland, OH (2016-2017, the very first US version of 3100 ever installed) *Zionsville Town Hall, Zionsville, IN (2017) *Bald Head Island Fire Department, Bald Head Island, NC (2017/2018) External links *Schindler 3100 (UK) **Schindler 3100 brochure (UK) *Schindler 3100 (United States) **Schindler 3100 brochure (United States) *Schindler 3100 IN **Schindler 3100 IN brochure Category:Elevator models Category:Machine room less elevator models Category:Schindler elevator models